


Rainbow Eclipse

by BranwenOSV



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, Multi, One Night Stands, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranwenOSV/pseuds/BranwenOSV
Summary: When Blake gets stressed beyond her limits in preparation for the attack on Haven Academy, Ilia and Sun decide to relieve her in a more intimate matter. (Mostly Yuri with a small threesome towards the end.)





	Rainbow Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Noticed there hasn't been any Ilia and Blake related smut lately (if at all), so I wrote a quick one-shot with these two (with a bit of Sun at the end) to start the year with a “bang.” I would call this 3-way ship Rainbow Eclipse.

With the Faunus of Menagerie now on Blake's side and willing to stand up to Adam and the corrupted side of the White Fang, Blake thought things were finally going to go right. What she didn't anticipate though was with such a low amount of time to get everyone ready for the White Fang's assault on Haven, the extra amount of work she needed to do was multiplied ten-fold. There was the basic training the citizens needed to stand a fighting chance, the transportation issues that needed to be settled, the weapons and armor that needed to be made, and that was just the tip of the iceberg amongst a ton of other problems Blake had overlooked when commanding a makeshift army.

The Belladonnas made what was left of their living room into their war room, going over all the planning that needed to be done. It seemed like every other minute, someone came up to Blake to address another situation that popped up.

"Hey, Blake?" said Sun. "The trainees are wondering what we're going to do once we actually arrive at Haven."  
"I'm not sure yet," said Blake, going through her papers to find her notes on Haven's layout.  
"Blake," said Ilia, "the blacksmiths are saying they aren't going to have enough iron to produce the swords we need."  
"Then tell them to find a way to make due," said Blake, swearing she had already told the blacksmiths what to do with their limited resources.  
"Blake," said one of the guards, "the cooks want to know how many people they should expect to make rations for."  
"Sixty. No wait, seventy? Dammit, I don't know!"

Blake had so much on her mind that she was forgetting everything she was supposed to know, and her brain was on the verge of a total shutdown.

"Blake?" said Kali. "Are you feeling okay?"  
"I DON'T KNOW, ALL RIGHT?" yelled Blake, not realizing who she just yelled at. The room suddenly went silent from Blake's sudden outburst.  
"Blake, dear, maybe it's time you get some sleep. Your father and I will get things organized."  
"But what about all the--"  
"I'll have everything taken care of. You go to the bed and get the rest you need, okay?"

Normally Blake would have protested and wanted to keep going, but the last thing she needed to do was get into an argument with her mother, much like she lashed out at her team at Beacon. Blake simply nodded and headed to her room. 

"So, umm...," said Sun, "what do I tell the trainees?"  
"I'll take care of it!" said Ghira, heading to the backyard that was turned into a makeshift training ground.  
"Miss Belladonna?" said Ilia. "Is there anything I can do?"  
"Nothing for now," said Kali. "I say you and Sun should get some rest as well. The last thing we need is for you kids to feel more stressed than you already are. If anyone needs me, I'll be meeting with the blacksmiths."

Kali organized Blake's papers and went off with her guards to meet the blacksmiths.

"Well, you heard the madam," said Sun, yawning and stretching his arms. "Let's hit the hay!"

Sun was ready to call it a day, but Ilia wasn't. Ilia went through the papers Blake was looking over, hoping there was something Ilia could do to help. She hated seeing Blake so stressed out from all the work that needed to be done, and the last thing Ilia wanted was to feel like she wasn't helping as much as she could.

"There's got to be something we can do!" said Ilia. "We can't let Blake do everything!"  
"That's Blake for ya," said Sun.  
"Sun, was Blake like this back in that academy you went to?"  
"Pretty much. Too bad her friends aren't here to snap her out of it again."  
"It's so God damn frustrating!" said Ilia, her skin rapidly turning dark red. "Blake is starting to lose it and there's barely anything I can do to help!"  
"You're telling me. I'd give her a heart-to-heart but I think it's going to take more than pep talks and rally speeches at this point. You got any ideas?"  
"Well, I did have one idea, but...."  
"But what?"  
"Forget it!" said Ilia. Ilia tried to mask her emotions, but her cheeks were lighting up pink and she tried to look away from Sun.  
"I know that kind of look!" said Sun, smiling devilishly. "You're thinking something LEWD, aren't you?"  
"No I'm not!"  
"Come on now, Ilia. If we're going to be working together, we might as well be more open with each other!"

As much as Ilia didn't want to reveal her personal feelings to Sun, he did have a point. In fact, Ilia thought that maybe if she did tell the truth, Sun would actually help her obtain something she had been desiring for years. Then again, knowing the kind of relationship Sun and Blake had, would he really agree to help Ilia, especially when Ilia had tried to murder Sun and Blake? Ultimately, it didn't hurt to ask and find out.

"Sun, I know I don't have any right to ask of this, but...will you do me a personal favor?"

#

Blake quickly changed into her pajamas and laid on her bed, her head throbbing constantly from her migraine. Perhaps a good night's sleep was what she needed to relieve her anxiety, but she couldn't stop thinking of Adam and the White Fang destroying Haven the same way they helped destroy Beacon. Even if she had the perfect's night sleep, there was still lots of work to be done.

Blake was tossing and turning to find a comfortable position to sleep when there was a knocking on her door.

"Who is it?" asked Blake.  
"It's me," said Ilia, slightly opening the door. "Can I come in?"  
"Sure," said Blake, sitting up. "Is something wrong?"  
Ilia quickly went inside and sat on Blake's bed.  
"I know you've been really stressed because of everything happening, and I want to do anything I can to help."  
"I know you do."  
"I don't think you understand what I mean by 'anything.'  
"What are you talking about?" asked Blake, worried where Ilia was going with this.  
"Well...remember back when we served under Adam? How some of us relieved stress back in the camps?"  
"You mean the copulation tents?"

Blake knew exactly what Ilia was referring to. Their camps usually had a special copulation tent for soldiers to let out their sexual frustrations. Blake had on occasion sought to relieve her frustrations, treating it as nothing more than a one-night stand to satisfy her desires so she didn't get distracted during missions.

"Yes," said Ilia. "I remember being asked sometimes to help relieve soldiers, but with our troops mostly consisting of men, I never had the desire to volunteer unless..."  
"It was with me?" said Blake. Ilia's cheeks were turning pink as she nodded.  
"Unfortunately, you always went with some of the lower level grunts when I had hoped you'd come to me to relieve your stress. I know those tents were strictly business, but I was hoping with the two of us...it would be something special."  
"Ilia, I'm sorry if--"  
"No, it wasn't your fault. Anyway, the reason I bring this up is because..."  
Ilia grabbed Blake's hand and squeezed it tight.  
"When I said I would do anything to help...I even mean making love. But know that after what I put you and your family through, I'd understand if you don't--"

Blake suddenly leaned over and turned Ilia's face towards her, then quickly kissed Ilia on the lips. Ilia could only stare in disbelief that Blake was actually kissing her.

"Blake? Does this mean you really...?"  
"Just for tonight, okay?" said Blake.  
Ilia wanted to cry. She didn't care if this was going to be her only night or how long it lasted. She was finally going to have her moment with Blake.  
"Thank you," said Ilia.

The two quickly disrobed their clothes and embraced each other's bodies, sharing a passionate kiss. Ilia placed a hand on top of Blake's head and rubbed one of Blake's cat ears, causing Blake to let out a soft purr. Ilia couldn't help but smile at Blake reacting like that to Ilia rubbing her ear.

"Sounds like you enjoy that, little kitty," said Ilia.  
"I bet you enjoyed doing it more," replied Blake.  
"You have no idea," said Ilia, kissing Blake once again while rubbing her ears, enjoying the sound of Blake purring into her mouth. Ilia then positioned herself on top of Blake and planted kisses on Blake's collarbone while making her way to Blake's chest. Ilia placed one hand on Blake's breast while taking Blake's other breast in her mouth, gently sucking away on her nipple and licking her areola with the tip of her tongue as Blake stroked Ilia's hair, noticing the pink spots on Ilia's body glowing brighter as she did.  
"Do you always glow this bright when you think of me?" asked Blake.  
"Only when I think about the things I'd love to do with you," said Ilia. Blake's face suddenly went red hearing Ilia give such a lusty reply, causing Ilia to chuckle. "Looks like I'm not the only one changing colors."  
Ilia planted a kiss between Blake's breasts, then slowly made a trail of kisses down to her stomach, before finally reaching Blake's pubic area.  
"Wait, Ilia," said Blake. "You don't really need to--"  
"But I insist," said Ilia. "Unless...are you not enjoying this?"  
"Actually...I'm..."  


Ilia's skin was starting to turn green. She was worried that Blake was having second thoughts about doing this and wanted to back out before it became awkward.

"I'm enjoying this a lot," said Blake. "So, if it's really what you desire, then proceed."

Ilia was relieved and joyful that Blake allowed her to continue; Ilia's skin went back to her normal color, her spots turning bright pink once again. As Ilia got herself into position, Blake spread her legs wide to give Ilia a better look at her glistening wet pussy. Blake wasn't kidding when she said she was enjoying the way Ilia was pleasuring her, and Ilia vowed to herself to make Blake experience as much pure ecstasy as possible. Ilia dipped her tongue inside Blake's lips and licked up her juices, then moved her tongue up to rub up against Blake's clit. Blake didn't want to come off as forcing Ilia to pleasure her, but she couldn't help but feel pure bliss from the way Ilia was licking away at her folds. Blake grabbed a handful of Ilia's hair to keep her in place.

"Oh God, Ilia!" said Blake. "Keep going! Just like that!"

Ilia smiled as she drove her tongue deeper into Blake, sucking on Blake's clit. Blake grabbed the bedsheets with her other hand, trying to contain herself from spasming out at the incredible feeling of Ilia's soft lips sucking away on her clit, turning Blake into a loud moaning mess, gripping Ilia's hair harder the closer she was to letting out an orgasm. Hearing Blake moaning in pleasure was like music to Ilia's ears, so she didn't mind how hard Blake pulled on her hair if she got to hear Blake scream in ecstasy. Blake was so lost in her bliss that she didn't have time to tell Ilia she was about to cum, instead simply squirting her love juices directly into Ilia's mouth. Ilia didn't budge an inch, opening her mouth wider to take in more of Blake's cum. By the time Blake was done, she let go of Ilia's hair and tried to catch her breath, while Ilia swallowed Blake's juices without hesitation.

"You sure do cum a lot, don't you?" said Ilia, getting up to look at Blake. Blake's eyes were nearly rolled all the way up as she still couldn't bring her mind back to reality. "Looks like you enjoyed that orgasm a lot. Allow me to make it happen a second time."

With Blake still out of it, Ilia got up and turned Blake on her side, then lifted Blake's top leg up and sat down on Blake's thigh, inching herself closer to Blake until her own lower lips were now intertwined with Blake's, their clits rubbing against each other. Both moaned in pleasure from the sensation of Ilia grinding their pussies together, a fantasy that Ilia had imagined to herself for almost as long as she knew Blake.

"Fuck, Blake, you feel so good!" said Ilia. Her skin was slowly turning magenta as the pink spots glowed at their brightest, a sight that nobody outside herself had seen. "Blake...I'm gonna..." Ilia could barely speak coherently between her loud moans.  
"Me too!" yelled Blake. It didn't take much longer before they orgasmed at the same time, their juices splashing against each other, soaking their entire pubic areas. Ilia dropped Blake's leg and collapsed on top of Blake, both exhausted from such a pleasurable experience.  
"So, magenta and pink, huh?" said Blake, referring to Ilia's body color change.  
"Yes," said Ilia between breaths. "This is what happens when I...well, you know."  
"I think it's a good color for you," said Blake, giving Ilia a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you for doing this, Ilia."  
"It was my honor to serve you, Blake," said Ilia, wrapping her arms around Blake. For Ilia, this would have been the dream perfect moment to call it a night and sleep in Blake's embrace, but she knew their love session wasn't going to be over just yet.  
"So, is that my cue to have my turn?" said a voice at the door.

Blake looked up and felt her soul wanting to escape her body when she saw Sun standing there casually, staring at their bodies like it wasn't a big deal. Blake didn't know whether she wanted to find a place to hide or jump out of bed and kill Sun for barging in uninvited.

"Get out of here, Sun!" yelled Blake. She grabbed a pillow and tried to chuck it as hard as possible, but was stopped by Ilia.  
"Wait, Blake!" said Ilia. "I...promised he can help!"  
"What?"  
"I told Sun what I wanted to do and he agreed to let me have this moment with you as long as I let him relieve you as well."  
"Ilia, you didn't need to do that. Sun, please leave!"  
"It's okay, Blake! It's sort of my way of repenting for what I've put the both of you through. Sun could have rejected my idea and I wouldn't have blamed him, but he allowed me to have this time to show my love for you. So, for my sake...let him love you the way I do."

Ilia did have a point, thought Blake. Sun didn't have to let Ilia have her way after what Ilia had done to them in the past, but he was willing to forgive and forget for Blake's sake, and as annoying as Sun was to her at times, Blake would be lying if she said she never had at least some sort of attraction to Sun, even if it wasn't as strong as the attraction Sun and Ilia had for herself. Blake reached over to her side dresser and rummaged through her junk to find a condom and tossed it to Sun.

"Hurry up and put it on before I change my mind," said Blake.  
"Thank you, Blake," said Ilia, planting another kiss on Blake's lips. Ilia positioned herself behind Blake as Sun got on the bed.  
"You ready?" asked Sun, to which Blake nodded. Sun aligned himself with Blake's vagina and slowly slid his manhood inside Blake, easily getting all eight inches of himself into Blake.  
"Oh, fuck!" said Blake, her face blushing red.  
"Are you okay?" asked Sun.  
"I'm fine! Keep going!"

As Sun thrust himself in and out of Blake, Ilia fondled one of Blake's boobs while rubbing her other fingers around Blake's clit. Blake bit down on her lip to keep herself from screaming in ecstasy. Ilia turned Blake towards her and gave her a deep kiss, allowing Blake's loud moans to be muffled as Ilia shuffled her tongue around Blake's, while Sun leaned down and sucked on Blake's neck, sure to leave a hickey mark the next day. Feeling himself getting close to cumming, Sun picked up the pace with his thrusts, causing Blake to moan even louder. At this point, whatever stress Blake had was long gone; all she can think about now was how much she enjoyed being made love to by two of her closest friends.

It wasn't long until Blake orgasmed for a third time that night, letting out more juices than ever, while Sun soon came into his condom. Sun pulled out to clean himself off as Blake laid back on the bed to catch her breath, with Ilia laying by her side.

"So, would you say you feel relieved?" asked Ilia.  
"All things considered?" said Blake. "Yeah...for the most part. I can't thank you two enough for this."  
"It's Ilia you should be thanking," said Sun, jumping back on to the bed on Blake's other side. "As good of a lover I am, it was her idea to do this in the first place."  
"But why did you say for the most part?" asked Ilia.  
"Don't get me wrong," said Blake. "The both of you were terrific lovers, but being with the two of you here...reminds me I still have a team to reunite with."  
"You'll be back together in no time!" said Sun. "That's a Sun guarantee!"  
"And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you get back together!" said Ilia.  
Blake smiled and gave each of her partners a kiss on the lips.  
"Thank you," said Blake. "Now let's try to get some sleep. We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

Sun and Ilia gave Blake one final kiss on each of her cheeks, then got under the covers and wrapped their arms around Blake. While Sun and Blake were out right away, Ilia was still awake. She didn't want to ruin the night, but deep down, she was somewhat disappointed it wasn't just her and Blake alone. She knew how lucky she was to have ever been forgiven and be with Blake in the first place, so for that alone she felt grateful, but it was still a bit upsetting to know her and Blake were probably not going to be an item, and it was likely for the best.

Then, whether by instinct or on purpose, Blake turned herself around and wrapped her arms around Ilia. Ilia nearly gasped and looked over Blake to see if Sun had noticed, but he was already fast asleep and lightly snoring. Ilia smiled and moved in closer to rest her head on Blake's chest before going to sleep.

The battle with Adam and the White Fang was still over the horizon, but at least for tonight, Ilia felt like her life was perfect.


End file.
